marthaspeaksfandomcom-20200213-history
Wagstaff City
Wagstaff City is the hometown of the Lorraines, the Kennellys, the Oatleys, the Lees, and many other people. Locations The park A popular location for the kids and the dogs. It is near the lake and has several trees in it. Helen likes to sit on the bench that's in the middle of the park and throw chew toys, sticks, and balls for Martha and Skits. Some events are held at the park. The Lake A lake near the park. Sometimes the dogs fall into it, and in the winter when it freezes over, the characters like to ice skate on it. It was notably Skits' reason why he's afraid of hockey pucks as he got put in danger while chasing one. The School It is quite a big school, and it's where Mrs Clusky, Mr Blaine, the Janitor, and Mr Vadinchi work and where Helen, Alice Boxwood, T.D. Kennelly, Truman Oatley, Chuck Smith, Milo Lee, Carolina, Tiffany Blatsky and Celeste attend. They teach Spanish there. T.D. sits behind Chuck and opposite Helen. It is also in Bob's burgers. Boxwood Residence Home of Alice's mom, Alice's dad, Ronald Boxwood, Alice Boxwood, Nelson Boxwood, Polly, and Dynamo. Every Halloween, the Boxwoods decorate it to look like a haunted house. Martha doesn't like the Boxwood household as Nelson lives there. Kennelly Residence Home of T.D. Kennelly, Janice, and O.G. Kennelly. It has a workshop out back belonging to O.G. and a bedroom of T.D.'s that is usually pretty messy. The Library Exactly what it sounds like. T.D. once tried to enter here via the dumpster, pipes, and ceiling but failed. He often forgets to turn his books in. Mrs Demson's House Home of Mrs Dempson, who appears to be widowed or divorced. It is a small house with a front yard that has several "no dogs allowed" signs in it. Granny's Soup Factory Where Granny Flo, Al (who makes "A"s), Zelda (who makes "Z"s), Barney (who makes "B"s), and twenty-three other workers known as "alphabeticians" work and make both the corn soup that is meant to be good for sore throats and the alphabet soup that Martha eats. It is where Granny Elsie used to work before she retired and there is a painting of her in Granny Flo's office, which is lined with blue, pink-dotted, white-striped wallpaper. From the outside, it looks like a grey building with several chimneys and a sign of a soup can on top. It is surrounded by a forest and a barbed wire fence. Lorraine Household Home of Helen, Martha, Skits, Jake Lorraine, Mariella Lorraine and Daniel Lorraine. It has a green and brown interior, a separate living room and kitchen, and a large garden with a tree in it, in which Helen's treehouse sits. Martha's doghouse also is in the garden. On the upstairs floor are the bedrooms of Helen, Mariella & Danny (who, due to being married, share a bed), and Jake, who sleeps in a crib. The couch, which is in the living room, is a popular spot for reading and watching TV. The Daycare Where Truman Oatley and his mother live. His mother runs a daycare centre from their house, so Truman often goes for walks if the babies are being too noisy or getting all the attention. T.D. flashes back to being in daycare with Helen. It is unknown if that is the same daycare. The Grocery Store Where Jorge works. It sells plenty of food items, including cat food. Theatres There are two theatres in Wagstaff City: a movie theatre and a stage theatre. That pretty much sums them up. The Pound Where Kazuo works and where Martha, Miranda, Estelle, Pops, Butterscotch, Streak, and Mandarin lived before being adopted. It takes both dogs and cats. The Vet Clinic Where the vet works, and where Martha and Skits get their regular shots. If a pet is sick or hurt, they go there to get treated. The Zoo A local zoo where Jeffy, some penguins, some lions, and a giraffe live. All the animals know how to escape from this particular zoo but stick around because they're happy there. Al's House Where Al lives by himself. He has a green tablecloth with patterns of "A"s on it. It is down the road from the soup factory. The Parkingtons' House A large, old house that was abandoned for years before Mr and Mrs Parkington and John moved in during the events of Martha Gets Spooked. It was left in Mrs Parkington's great-aunt (who is also named Martha)'s will. They moved in after they sold their house during the events of Martha's Pickle. When Mariella Lorraine was a little girl, she and her friends liked to pretend it was haunted. Mrs Parkington also likes to look out the window, due to being nosy. The Beach Just what it sounds like. Helen, Alice, Martha and Truman once tested Truman's seasickness in a rowboat here. Town Hall Where the scientist hosted his seminar in Eyes On The Skies. Technology Shop Where Carolina and Helen tried to get Martha out of Alice's computer in Virtually Martha. It is run by a man and sells and repairs computers and other technology. The Restuarant A restaurant that the child characters and also Helen's parents and dogs eat at with fancy white furniture outside. It serves ice cream and pizza and runs all day but there is no evidence to suggest it runs into the night.